In general, a launching apparatus or an injecting apparatus is an apparatus used for launching or injecting an object such as launching a bullet, a rocket, etc. from a military weapon such as a gun, a rocket, etc., and injecting sand, steel powder, paint, etc.
Such a launching apparatus or an injecting apparatus uses explosive gas due to gunpowder or uses compressed air to launch or inject an object. However, use of the gunpowder has a high risk that a user may be injured, and use of the compressed air requires high energy consumption, which is not economical.